1. Technical Field
This invention relates to analog-to-digital converters for converting an analog input signal to a plurality of digital signals and, more particularly, to a reference resistor network for converters employing a differential analog input signal.
2. Discussion
Analog-to-digital converters are used in a wide variety of applications for converting an analog signal to a plurality of digital signals. A typical converter may utilize flash quantizer comparator banks for quantizing the analog input signal. It is sometimes preferable to employ a differential signal path to improve system performance. Generally, a differential analog signal path implementation requires comparators each having four inputs. These inputs include positive and negative reference inputs and positive and negative signal inputs.
It is desirable to obtain an analog-to-digital converter for receiving a differential analog signal which requires comparators having only two inputs; the desired comparator inputs being the positive and negative signal inputs of the differential analog signal.